Like a Country Song
by BrandyBELLE05
Summary: Live is hard. It can deal us a bad hand, but life can turn around and give u everything u ever wanted, because Life is LIKE A COUNTRY SONG.


Disclaimer: I do not own the songs this story is based upon.

_Author's Note: __Hey everybody! I know my followers are looking forward to the next chapter of _**I Need Help**_, and it is coming, but I've had this idea bouncing around in my head, distracting me, and I wanted to try it out. It's a music fic._

_I'm a HUGE country music fan and I could just imagine the story these songs could tell. Let me know if u like this and if you think I should continue! Thanks, Loves!_ _Welcome to _**Like a Country ****Song. **

_May 14, 1946_

Today was her eighteenth birthday, a happy day for most teenagers, but not for Gabriella Montez.

Ever since her daddy left home to look for work, it's been one stroke of bad luck after another. The Depression had hit the factories and farms the hardest. Daddy left home to find a job, then he got drafted into WW II, 2 months after he got sent to England the family was informed that he was Killed in Action. Mama tried to find work to support herself and the children, but now she was sick, with tuberculous. She couldn't hold down a job AND take care of a baby. Life had gotten hard.

Mama tried her hardest to provide for Gabriella and her siblings, but jobs were hard to come by in the bad economy.

She didn't want to, but she had to ask Gabriella to get a job to help the family. She found, what she thought was, the perfect job for her little girl.

Gabriella had always been told that she was a beautiful young woman, but she'd never been one to use her looks to her advantage, until now.

Mama had met with a man she said would treat Willow well. He said he would put her up in a nice hotel and buy her the best of everything. It would be a dream come true.

So now, she stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself in a dress her mama bought her... _a red dancing dress with slit up the side, clean up to her hip_. She had washed and curled her hair, Mama had let her use her favorite perfume and lip stick, then she kissed her cheek before walking away.

Gabriella looked at herself, getting lost in her own thoughts when suddenly, her mother was draping a necklace around her neck. Gabriella looked down at the locket, finding an inscription: _To thine own self be true_. Then,she _shivered as watched a roach crawl across the toe of her high heel shoe, _before she looked up at the mirror to find her mama looking at her, sickly as she was, smiling. Willow's voice sounded strange to her own ears as Willow asked, "_Mama, what do I do?_"

Mama smiled and used her nickname. "_Just be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy. They'll be nice to you._"

Gabriella nodded with determination as they turned to walk out to the waiting taxi together. Mama hugged her tight and whispered, "_Forgive me for what I do, but if you want out, well it's up to you. Don't let me down._"

Gabriella looked at Mama one more time, not sure what she meant by those words, but, with tears and fear in her eyes, she got in the taxi and it took her up town, into New Orleans and stopped in front of a Hilton hotel. She paid the driver, took a deep breath and got out of the car. She looked up at the building, paralyzed with fear. Asking herself, what had Mama gotten her into?

It wasn't long before she got the answer to her question. That night, her new boss, Everett Cole, slimy business man with questionable morals, had her standing on a street corner in the shortest, most degrading dress Willow had ever seen. She felt disgusting in it, but she justified it by reminding herself of the rags she was wearing just yesterday.

Nervously, she stood on the corner, waiting for someone to stop. About a half hour later, Gabriella had her first customer, a man named, Stephen Zane.

She nervously stepped beside his car asking, "what can I do for you, Handsome?"

Stephan smiled, "what are you offering, Gorgeous?"

"Anything you want", Gabriella offered, having no idea what she was doing. Zane parked his car and Gabriella took him upstairs to her room.

She nervously walked around the room, straightening things and offered him a drink.

"No thanks, Honey. I have something I think you'll like though." He took out a bottle of pills and shook them at her. "Xanax to help you relax."

Gabriella bit her lip, thinking. She knew this was wrong. She knew that those pills were not what her mother had in mind when she asked her to help out the family, but she also knew that she could not do what she needed to do without them. Suck between a rock and a hard place, she took the pills and the liquor that Zane offered to wash them down with. A few hours later, after Zane left and the affect of the pills wore off, Gabriella laid in bed crying, ashamed of herself.


End file.
